


编辑部奇妙物语（7）

by Taotaou



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taotaou/pseuds/Taotaou





	编辑部奇妙物语（7）

7.

吻落下得猝不及防。  
说不清是谁先主动的。横山揪着村上的T恤领口把他摁倒在鞋柜前，对方挑了挑眉，就势向后靠着，两边的手肘撑在柜子上，专心致志地抬起脸回应那个人的唇舌。  
横山吻得很用力。下唇、舌尖……每个被侵占过的地方都火辣辣的，带着充血后又麻又胀的快感。他一向很喜欢这种接吻的方法，像是想要在村上身上吸出个洞来。舌头在上颚重重地刮了几下，感受到身下的人在轻轻颤栗，他带着一种说不清道不明的情绪退出来，啄了几下对方两片充血的嘴唇，一路向下，把目标投向颈口一大片干净的肌肤。  
村上被亲得头昏脑涨，没力气维持这个累人的姿势了，干脆向后倒去，把上半身向对方完全打开，对着天花板小口小口地喘气。横山没有放过这个机会，青年的脖颈线条优美，肩颈肌肉结实，有种流畅的力量美，他迫不及待地想知道这具身体若是烙上吻痕，该有多么动人？那双真诚可爱的下垂眼若是染上情欲，该是怎样的风情？  
梦里傻乎乎的八重齿青年和眼前的村上信五重叠起来。横山裕想，他等这一刻实在太久了。  
村上半个肩膀都麻了。横山一只手从背后托着他的腰，一只手不安分地伸进T恤里，肆无忌惮地揉捏着蝴蝶骨处的肌肉，然后是腋下、胸口……指甲刮上乳头的那一刻，村上终于没忍住吟叫出声。他半羞半怒地蹬了横山一脚，听到对方埋在他的颈侧吃吃地笑。  
这一蹬，他的腰又往下坠了几分，几乎快彻底弯过去了。村上难受地向前伸了伸胯，想找到一个着力点，却不料正好顶到一包灼热的硬物。  
横山硬了。  
在情事上他仍像个毛头小子一样，欲望来得汹涌而热烈。不同的是，村上记忆里的他只知毫无章法地索取，可现在那人按压在自己身上的每一道指痕，吮过的每一个红肿都在用最直接的方式告诉他，对面的人三十而立，已经是个成熟的男人了。  
村上的心忽然就柔软起来。  
他抚过对方翘起来的额发，抱着横山的脖子一用力，直起身来，开始拆那人的腰带。对方也不甘示弱地伸手去扒他的裤子。编辑部对着装没什么要求，村上一连几天都穿着T恤衫和休闲裤去上班，此时解开扣子拉链一拉，下身马上就弹出来，落进了横山手里。对方的裤子却紧绷绷的，他在那人的下腹乱七八糟地摸了好一会儿，耳边听得横山的呼吸越来越粗重，竟然就是找不到纽扣。  
“……”村上气得咬他肩膀，“你能不能别穿这种gay里gay气的裤子了！”  
横山心猿意马地顶他的手，“我不gay了你怎么办？”  
村上吧唧一口，在对方白净的肩膀上啃了个齿痕。  
横山疼得抖了抖，心里吐槽这家伙是属猩猩的么，下边握着村上的手三下五除二地解开裤子，按在自己忍耐多时的地方。内裤突起的地方有一大块水渍，村上隔着湿漉漉的布料揉了揉小横山的顶端，勃起在手中一跳一跳，好似又硬了几分。  
他对面的人可没这么有耐心。横山的手毫不客气地伸进了对方的内裤里，掏出柱体重重地撸动起来，掌心摩擦着顶端流下来的津液，发出咕叽咕叽的水声。前戏已经把他磨得不行，撸动时的手法憋不住粗重直接起来，村上把头靠在他的肩膀上，身体随着揉搓的动作一耸一耸，发出断了线似的呻吟。  
“唔嗯……啊、嗯…………呼……”  
他垂着眼睛，看到那双批改文案、审阅文件的手正圈着自己的勃起上下动作着。村上一直觉得横山的手很好看，白皙修长，指节分明，看起来漂亮又文雅。此刻那双手正竭尽全力地取悦着自己。想到这儿，他忍不住从胸口一路烧红到了耳后根。  
横山想要的不仅于此。他仗着自己掌宽指长，向前顶了顶胯，把两人的勃起蹭在一起，抓着相互摩擦起来。关键部位紧密贴合的感觉让两人都倒抽一口凉气，横山一只手握着村上自慰，另一只手打着转儿地插进对方的臀缝按压起来。  
手指伸到一半就被紧紧夹住了。村上贴着他的脖颈小声说道：“先洗澡。”  
横山从嗓子眼里挤出一个“嗯”，退出来开始揉对方充满弹性的屁股，手上加快了节奏，大有要他在玄关先缴一次械的意思。  
村上由着他去。他都快记不清有多久没跟人做过了，近一个多月又忙面试又忙工作，连自慰也少，积下来的欲望今晚恐怕能陪横山折腾个过瘾。  
今晚。他细细地咀嚼这个词，有一种久违的餍足在心里荡漾开来。廊灯静谧地亮着，厅里的挂钟优哉游哉地嘀嗒着，晚风裹挟着千家万户的烟火气卷入房间，他们有一整个夜晚可以胡乱打发。  
村上信五三十岁了，跟喜欢的人抱在一起时仍然幸福得想哭。  
“Hina……”横山咬他的耳朵，亲昵地叫他。这人情欲一上头就开始口无遮拦，平日里的害羞都恨不得丢到九霄云外去，“我想干你。”  
村上脸红了，小声嘟囔：“你说这话明天绝对会后悔。”  
横山像听不到他嘀咕，自顾自地用鼻子蹭他，声音盈满情欲，几乎带了几分奶音：“不要走。对不起。”  
村上还来不及产生半点疑问，对方用力地揉捏了几下他的铃口，一阵晕眩直冲脑门，释放的快感把顿时所有情绪驱赶得一干二净。村上情不自禁地张着嘴，露出的一点舌尖被横山叼住，柔柔地舔弄起来。精液一小股一小股地射在对方手里，横山继续套弄着他，直到铃口可怜巴巴地吐出最后一点粘液，射不出来了为止。  
“帮我。”横山抵着他的额头说。  
他说这话时眼角泛红，声音干涩得紧。村上双腿还打着颤，扶着对方的腰线缓缓往下坐，直到半跪在木地板上，张嘴含住充血发紫的顶端。横山绷直了脖子，胸口一起一伏。他不敢去托村上的后脑勺，也不敢向前顶，怕自己控制不住力道，两只手只好紧紧地扒住鞋柜边缘，骨节都有些泛白了。  
村上笼罩在他的阴影里，一心一意地吮吸着手里的硬物。他仰着头一寸一寸地吞咽对方，顶端抵上喉咙口，轻轻地戳刺几下，乱糟糟的八重齿摩擦过柱体，引起横山几句低吟。他用舌头顶了一会儿，又扶着勃起慢慢地退出口腔，柱体上沾满了亮晶晶的津液。  
横山低头的时候正好对上下垂眼向上瞧他的眼神。那个眼神纯粹而炽热，透过生理性的泪水折射出来，几乎有些天真无邪的动人。  
横山裕脑袋一懵，射在了对方嘴里。

村上起来的时候对面的人还沉浸在高潮的余韵中。他把精液吐在手里，还没等找个机会漱漱口，横山就重重磕上了自己的嘴唇。  
这个吻有些急切，村上一头雾水地承受着，忽然听到对方嘶哑的声音：“对不起。”  
“嗯？”村上不明所以地抱着他。为什么道歉？他想问，可嘴巴被堵得死死的，只能在横山停下来的时候喘一会儿气。  
“我什么都可以做……”横山若有若无地说，“对不起。”  
高潮让他的脑子里一片麻痹，只有不断闪动的白光和村上抬起脸看他的眼神。他几乎有些飘飘然了，只想把涌入心头的冲动一股脑儿地倾诉出来。  
村上静静地搂着他的肩膀，迷蒙地望着他。  
一瞬间，横山仿佛又回到了那个梦，那间狭窄的出租屋。他越过茶几去亲吻村上，打翻的墨水蔓延过台面，一滴一滴地落在地板上，被交缠的手指蹭过去，在地上画出一道一道的痕迹。那时候他觉得自己有才能，有梦想，有机遇，还有一个全世界最可爱的恋人。他仿佛无坚不摧，无往不胜，未来像飞鸟与疾风一样高远广阔，没有尽头。  
他语无伦次地说：“如果你可以原谅我……”  
怀里的人僵住了。  
横山低头去亲那人的嘴唇，被不由分说地闪开。他无助地看向村上，对方的眼神像一盆冷水当头浇上，让他刹那间清醒过来。  
村上信五不可置信地看着他说：  
“横山裕，我不是要你赎罪。”

  
第二天安田去上班的时候，《情人草》的新一话原稿已经传真过来了。  
取材真这么有用？他心里嘀咕着，马不停蹄地整理好稿件开始阅读。  
这一话是安子回忆校园时代跟男主角一起去水族馆做调研作业时的情景。她喜欢海，看见游动的鱼群就挪不开腿，男主角虽然沉默寡言，却体贴地陪着她一直逛到天黑。告别的时候她向对方道歉，对方却认真地反过来道谢：“安子同学的解说很有趣，谢谢你。”这成为了她开始在意对方的契机。  
整一章穿插了现实和回忆，本应该读起来很让人伤心，可安田却隐隐地感到一丝违和。他又读了一遍，那种说不清道不明的违和感更重了，让整篇剧情充满了刻意展开的造作感。  
他托着脸，怔怔地盯着面前的小企鹅便签发呆。  
从水族馆回来后，怀着一种难以言喻的心情，他悄悄地把那张写着「喜欢你」的便签条从抽屉里拿出来，贴在了桌上的小书架上，和月计划表和备忘录排在一起。小企鹅随着风一颤一颤，令他想起大仓的脸，像吃了怪味豆似的五味杂陈起来。  
安子喜欢上男主角的时候，也是这种心情吗？  
安田胡思乱想着，忽然，一个猜测从他的心中浮光掠影地点过。  
他一把坐直了身子，从柜子下翻箱倒柜，抽出前几期的《周刊Johnnys》，哗哗翻到安子出场的那一话，一本一本地阅读起来。  
越看下去，他心中的猜想便如遇上了冷空气一般，一颗一颗地凝固起来，化为实体。  
从出场开始，安子就是个让人喜爱的角色。  
她不但工作可靠，还心地善良。即使在面对昔日暗恋的学长时，也从没有想过要使什么手段挽回对方；在看到对方与女友一同出现时，没有展露出一丝一毫的嫉妒，反倒是用调侃的方式掩盖自己心情；摈弃所有外在的因素，在没有其他人的独白中，也从未说过任何人的一句坏话。  
安子太过完美了。  
在其他角色纠葛、狼狈的恋爱中，她像一块格格不入的拼图，和所有人隔绝在外。  
安田翻到最后一页。安子在黑白线条搭建的格子里冲他微笑，坦率而充满感染力，能令每个看到的人心生好感。可是那份笑容是不真实的，是虚妄的，假的。他忍不住想，这是安子的笑容，还是安田的笑容？  
这是那个人心里的安子，还是他眼里的安田章大？  
小企鹅飘零地跟他对峙着，没有回答。

  
丸山去人群中找涩谷的时候，已经灌了几杯鸡尾酒下肚。  
他搞不清自己喝的是什么。大师把他丢给吧台后面一个留着齐刘海的女孩子，自己瞬间跑得没影儿了。女孩擦着杯子，一副生人勿进的冷脸，每当丸山想跟她搭话的时候就被拍上一杯调酒，把丸山吓得大气也不敢喘，闷头乖乖地把酒杯里的液体喝光。  
这是个集酒吧和演出场地于一体的小型live house，前面是舞台和设备，中间有一块空地供观众驻足，后侧是吧台和圆桌。丸山之前没有来过这种场合，他习惯在居酒屋喝酒，偶尔去酒吧也是清吧居多，几乎没去过这些吵吵闹闹的地方。舞台上不知名的乐队在弹一首很嗨的歌，台下笑着、跳着，搭着肩膀挤作一团，仿佛是从《未园》里剪出来的场景。  
在那个画面里最耀眼的是涉谷昴。他撑着台阶单手翻上舞台，冲吉他手大笑，又冲下面的观众笑，然后背过身子干净利落地向后仰倒。人手聚成的大网把他兜住，稳稳地落在地上，吉他手像一个熟识多年的老朋友，冲着他咧开嘴微笑。  
「赤犬」，丸山默念着《未园》里主角所在的乐队名字，他们的名字会跟它一样吗？  
他曾在涉谷的家里看过他以前的照片。合照中，面容漂亮的年轻人绑着五颜六色的脏辫，眉眼里盛满了桀骜不驯和少年意气，那个身影如今和第一排仰着脸大笑的侧脸重合在一起。丸山觉得自己仿佛将时空撕开了一小道缝隙，两段不一样的画面在其中交替着忽闪忽现，一会儿是绑着脏辫的漂亮年轻人，一会儿是笑起来有深深眼纹的涉谷。他执着地从人群中向前挤，酒精一半留在胃里，一半被火热的气氛蒸腾出去。  
丸山搭上了涉谷的肩膀。  
对方回过头，眼睛像火炬一样明亮热烈，熠熠生辉。丸山有一千一百个的问题，此刻都消融在那双灼人的眼睛里。  
涉谷抓着他，高兴地晃了晃，仿佛在说：「看我」。  
丸山的眼神怎么可能从他身上离开？他看着涉谷翻上舞台，背影像一只鸟，一尾鱼，他喜欢的人站在台上，光芒四射，仿佛生来就是这个舞台的主人。吉他手在间奏的时候放下话筒，撞他的肩膀，他像茂雄一样夺过那人手中的麦克风，接着旋律放声歌唱起来。  
丸山想：怎么会有涉谷昴这样的人？  
像一团火，一缕风，一丝叹息，一声咆哮；像头顶亘古不变的繁星，像脚下狰狞赤裸的泥土；像席卷过天地万物的狂风，像磨平了悬崖峭壁的海水；像一碗热汤，能融化所有。  
涉谷唱歌的时候眉头紧紧地皱起来，仿佛用尽全力去发出声音。丸山希望自己可以把那块肌肉揉开，他想要碰他，揉他，占有他，撕碎他，毁灭他，再修复他，取悦他，听他皱着眉头唱歌。  
涉谷丢开话筒，蹲在舞台的边缘冲着他笑，仿佛在说：「看到了吗？」  
丸山也笑了。  
他拽过涉谷的领口，仰起脸，咬住了对方的嘴唇。  
那两片唇既干，又涩，还起了死皮。他温柔地吮吸对方的下唇，直到粗糙的唇纹变得柔软顺滑，让人不忍离开。涉谷撑着他的肩膀维持重心，摇摇欲坠地跪在台边。耳畔的震耳欲聋的音乐、欢呼、叫嚣仿佛从很远很远的地方传来，隔着水声，闷闷地在原地作响。  
丸山希望自己可以吻他，一直一直，就这样持续下去。  
如果涉谷没有推开他。

丸山跌跌撞撞地向后退了几步，最后映入眼帘的是涉谷昴头也不回的背影。  
他的心忽然像被大雪埋住，无可救药地开始冻结。


End file.
